On My Own
by Fingersnaps
Summary: Tony and Tim come under fire…and the shooting has unexpected consequences. Narrated by Tim.
1. Chapter 1

5

**On My Own**

"I think he's on the rooftop to the left." Tony fired off two shots; I tried to reach for my gun, but my hand was shaking…

I leaned against the car and tried again to draw my weapon, but I felt dizzy, couldn't focus.

"Thanks for the back-up McG- oh man, you're hit."

Tony's face was a blur as he knelt down beside me, I was happy to know he was okay, I knew he'd get help, I was pretty sure I needed help…

"Lie down Tim; I need to stop the bleeding."

We'd pulled up in the parking lot of Barstow Industries to interview their IT Director. I stepped out of the car and my arm exploded in pain, I never heard a thing but I saw the blood, felt the searing heat through my arm….even as I was stumbling for cover behind the car I knew I had been shot.

Tony was taking off his jacket, why would he do that? Then I knew, he lifted my arm and wrapped the jacket around the wound, I tried to make him stop…it hurt so bad…

"You're going to…ruin…jacket."

"Ya think? Anyhow, I figure it makes two of us; you're not going to be wearing yours again anytime soon. Just don't think it's a good idea to try getting the first aid kit from the trunk right now."

I cried out as he pulled the makeshift bandage tight.

"I know it hurts Tim, but it's the only way…I have to call for help, can you put your hand here, just for a minute?"

"I think so." He lifted my good arm and helped me lay my hand over the source of the pain…I could feel the warm blood under my hand, oozing through the layers of Tony's jacket. Should it still be bleeding? How would I know…never been shot before.

I could hear Tony talking to someone…couldn't make out the words, couldn't concentrate…

"Hey Tim! Open those eyes for me, EMTs are on the way. How are you doing?"

"Been better…can you see anything?"

Tony pressed down hard on the jacket and I gasped as a new wave of pain radiated through my arm. "No sign of the shooter; I should call Gibbs…I'll just put my phone on speaker."

I heard him lay the phone on the ground, then the brief dialling tone.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, we're at Barstow's – Tim's been shot, unknown assailant."

I couldn't help smiling as I heard the sound of squealing tyres; Gibbs was on the way.

"How bad?"

"Through and through, right arm, but there's a lot of blood...can't see the shooter; got a pretty good idea of his firing position."

"Is your position secure?"

"Yeah, there's only been one shot fired."

"So far Tony; maintain your position, we'll be with you in five."

I didn't know how long it took Gibbs to arrive...but I figured it wasn't long...Tony wouldn't let me close my eyes...if only he would let me sleep I'd feel better.

"EMTs should be here any minute Tim, do you hear me?"

"I hear...pretty tired Boss..."

"I know Tim, but no sleeping right now, you have to stay with us; Ziva."

Gibbs moved away and Ziva was there, she had a blanket, I wasn't cold...was I? Not sure...when I looked at my hand it was shaking...so maybe I did need the blanket.

"Here you go McGee, this will help."

"Thanks Ziva...never saw...gun...you would…"

"No she wouldn't Tim, I didn't see it either. Shot must have come from that direction Boss, high up from the angle of the wound."

"Tony, call Metro PD, have them get officers down here to keep people inside. Until we're sure the area is safe I don't want any moving targets out here."

"On it Boss."

The wailing of a siren getting closer drowned out Tony's voice, I hadn't even thought about the shooter choosing more targets...maybe he was waiting for people to take their lunch breaks, our arrival just gave him an early practice shot...

Ziva leaned over and I could see her face. "The EMTs are here, I will help Gibbs cover them so that they can get to you quickly."

I tried to smile, but suddenly I was really cold and my teeth were chattering...I couldn't keep track of time, but it seemed an age before a new face drifted into view.

"Hi there, my name is Greg, and my partner here is Tricia; can you tell me your name?"

"Tim...McGee."

"Okay Tim; we're going to start making you a little more comfortable, how does that sound?"

"G...good."

"First off I need to get a look at your arm."

I must have blacked out when Greg unwound Tony's jacket because I don't remember them putting an oxygen mask on my face...felt better...not much, but a little.

"Hey there Tim, you drifted off...good to have you back with us."

"Still...hurts."

"I know Tim; we've got an IV set up and the pain meds will start working real soon, the oxygen should help, and we'll get you to the ER just as fast as we can, okay?"

"Sounds...good, tell Tony...sorry about...jacket."

I could hear Tony's voice, but it sounded far away.

"Not important Tim, gives me an excuse to go shopping."

Like he needed an excuse...the other paramedic…Tricia, she was saying something…must pay attention…

"Tim, we're going to lift you on to the gurney; you ready?"

"Sure." I felt their arms holding me steady…I think I cried out, maybe I wasn't ready, or the meds weren't working yet…

"Should he still be in pain?"

That was Gibbs…I'd forgotten he was here.

"Can't give him too high a dose until the docs have seen him Agent Gibbs. But they'll kick in any minute and take the edge off."

"That's good to know."

I could see Gibbs now…he was leaning over me.

"Tim, we have to stay here to process the scene, find out if the shooter's still around; I'll call Ducky and have him meet you at the hospital."

I gave him a shaky thumbs-up as the gurney was lifted into the ambulance.

"Don't think Abby won't find out about this, prepare yourself for a visit. I'll call by later." Tony…he always had to have the last word.

The door slammed shut and we started to move, slow at first, then picking up speed, I heard the sirens. Not long now, and I'd be getting the really good pain meds…

"ETA is ten minutes Tim, you're doing great."

Tricia was busy doing whatever it is the medics do to keep you comfortable on the drive to the hospital, I turned my head to look at my arm and I wished I hadn't…there was a dark red stain on the clean dressing. Tricia had noticed…

"Don't worry Tim, a quick surgery to tidy everything up and you'll be good as new."

"Sweet…" My voice sounded muffled and slurred even to me, but Tricia smiled, and I started to relax a little for the first time since I'd been hit…

"No you don't, come on Tim, open your eyes for me."

I'd done enough first aid classes to know that I shouldn't be sleeping, I'm a geek, I know the theory…but the reality, that was tough…all I wanted to do was close my eyes…let the pain fade away…

"Steady Greg!" Tricia's voice had an edge of panic…the ambulance literally screamed to a halt, I could hear the screech of brakes and tyres as Greg tried to keep the vehicle under some kind of control. Tricia stumbled a little, but she held her hand on my chest, making sure I didn't fall…

"Greg, are you okay?" Tricia called out to her partner, there was no answer and we heard the sound of breaking glass…was Greg hurt?

The door opened, he must be okay…but Tricia cried out. "Who are you? Get out!"

Then there was a small popping sound, and smoke, seemed to be a lot of smoke…Tricia fell to the floor, I could hear her coughing, then it was quiet…what was happening?

Another face was looking down at me…he reached out a hand and took hold of the IV tube, there was a syringe in his other hand…this was wrong…I tried to stop him…no strength...he leaned closer, and soon there was no pain…

/tmp/uploads/FF_2167702_


	2. Chapter 2

3

**Chapter Two**

It was back, with a vengeance…a fierce throbbing pain that had me groaning as I returned to consciousness. They said the pain would go, the doctors would give me strong meds to make it go away, Tricia said…Tricia, she fell, she'd tried to keep me safe, then there was a man…I started to breathe faster and I could feel my heart beating rapidly. Something was wrong, badly wrong.

I opened my eyes, half afraid of what I would see, but I couldn't see anything, it was dark, too dark…it was never truly dark in a hospital. A quick surgery Tricia said, but I could tell by the pain, by the way I was dressed, I hadn't been anywhere near an O.R., where was Tricia…Greg? Please let them be okay, I had no idea what was happening to me, but I knew they didn't deserve to get hurt.

Tentatively, I reached out my hand and gasped as I touched a cold floor. My last hope that I was somewhere safe disappeared with that touch…someone had left me on the floor, in the dark…

Why was I here? Who was the man in the ambulance? Where was I? Would the team be able to find me?

Questions, too many questions, and not a single answer, time to start getting at least one answer. I had to try and find out where I was. Slowly and carefully I tried to stand…couldn't do it, so I got to my knees and crawled across the floor, within seconds I'd reached a wall, smooth and cold…I inched my way along, feeling for anything that could give me a clue where I was, a corner…I leaned my head against the wall…getting tired again, and I was thirsty…had to keep going. I reached out once more and my breath caught in my throat…metal bars…a prison cell?

That wasn't the answer I wanted, how was I going to get out of here? I stifled the beginnings of a hysterical giggle…I'd gone searching for answers, and all I'd come up with was another question.

It was cold in here too…I remembered a blanket, had he taken it? I slumped down to the floor and cried aloud as the sudden movement sent a fresh, piercing jolt of pain through my arm. I lay on the floor, feeling more alone than I had ever been in my life…they'd be looking for me, wouldn't they? Of course they would, I had to be patient, give them some time…how long had I been here? My watch…check the time, couldn't move my right arm, but if I reached over with my left, took off the watch, I could look…but my wrist was bare, had the EMTs taken it off, or the man who took me?

Phone…my mind wasn't working right, I should have thought of that first, Abby would be checking for the GPS, all I had to do was switch it on…my arm felt like it was covered in lead, but I managed to check my pockets…nothing, no badge, no gun, no phone…

It was colder than ever, still dark…a noise…someone was coming, I heard a lock being opened, light flooded in, blinding me for a moment. How long had I been out this time? It was daylight…same day, next day? I had no idea, all I knew for certain; I was hurting and I was in trouble, big trouble.

"Get away from the door."

It was a harsh voice, low, guttural…I couldn't see his face, he had a flashlight and he was shining it into my eyes. The door…I didn't know I was by the door, could I move? I tried to drag myself away…tried not to show my weakness, it took everything I had, but I moved a few feet. Seemed like that was enough, I heard another key being turned, the door swinging open; this is where Gibbs would dive at the open door, race away to his escape…Ziva and Tony could do it too…not me, too weak…I lay there like a fish out of water, gasping for air, it took all the energy I had just to stay awake.

Two small thuds and he was closing the door again. "Water, chocolate, you want it, get it; there's a bucket in the corner, use it. I don't want a mess on the floor, you hear me?"

"Please…why am I…here?"

The footsteps were moving away…and still I had no answers. "Don't go…please! Just tell me…what you want…from me…"

But the other door had slammed shut and I was alone again…he'd mentioned water…and I was so thirsty…I didn't know how long I could stay awake so I took as deep a breath as I could, and started the tortuous quest for water. I had a pretty good idea where the bottle had landed, but it seemed to take forever to move a few yards, as my hand touched the plastic bottle I almost laughed aloud, I'd done it! Except…how was I going to open the bottle? I didn't even want to try moving my injured arm, one hand was no good…teeth, had to be…I leaned against the wall, bit down hard on the plastic cap and twisted, the sound of the seal breaking was like music to my ears. I wanted to drink every drop, I knew that was bad…pretty sure I wasn't supposed to be drinking at all…wasn't that what the books said?

Maybe whoever wrote the books had never been in a situation like this…I took a few sips, spilled some…my hand was shaking; this was a cold place, cold and lonely…stop that, self-pity wasn't going to get me anywhere…I had to do something…maybe I should try moving my right arm, if I needed to fight…I tried to make a fist, all I got was a wave of nausea that threatened to have the water coming back up as fast as it went down…

If I was going to get out of here, I'd need help…they'd help me, Gibbs and the others…They'd be chasing down every lead they had, studying traffic camera footage, examining the physical evidence from the ambulance…God I hope Ducky didn't have to perform any autopsies, please let Tricia and Greg be okay…the rooftop, they'd check out the rooftop where the shooter…the shooter, was he a part of this? Was I shot to get me into the ambulance so that they could take me? He'd only fired one shot…maybe he wasn't looking for any more targets…this was getting harder to understand…why me? I didn't have money, not the kind of money kidnappers would be interested in, neither did my family…it had to be about work, a case…but which one?

There were so many, where to start? I needed to think, go back over old cases…try to make some kind of sense of what was happening to me, try to take my mind off the dull aching in my arm, the tremors shaking me from head to toe, I'd start right now…

There was a noise, metal on metal, he was coming back…I'd been sleeping again, how long this time? No way of knowing. The outer door opened, there was light outside…daytime still…I tried to sit up, get a better look at the door…three men this time…

"You failed to inform me that he was wounded, how did that happen?"

"You told us to get one of them any way we could, this was our best plan."

The new voice…British accent…sounded like he was in charge…

"Then I would hate to have seen your other options, so which one did you get?"

The flashlight was blinding bright, there was no way I could see their faces.

"McGee."

"So I see, I would have preferred DiNozzo or David; it appears Gibbs has a closer bond with them. No matter, from what I have learned Agent Gibbs has a strong team ethic, I'm sure he'll want this one back. Get a new dressing on his arm, he's my trump card, I don't want him to suffer further damage."

"Why am I here? Tell me…" I'd tried to shout out my question, but it came out as a hoarse whisper.

"You are here, Special Agent McGee, because I am not going to allow my brother to rot in an American prison. Your life for his; simple as that."


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Chapter Three**

I'd caught glimpses of their faces as the two men changed my dressing, tried to recognise them…I was pretty sure I'd never seen them before, as sure as I could be…

The pain I'd felt before was nothing compared to the fierce burning agony of having the old dressing literally ripped from my arm. I know I blacked out once, at least once…not for long enough, they weren't gentle, all they wanted to do was put on a clean dressing and get out of here.

They talked about me as if I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"If he's so concerned about the state of his arm, why doesn't he put on a new dressing?"

"I don't know, maybe because he pays you, he figures he gets to tell you what to do."

I tried so hard to concentrate, to get a name, any name, something that I could link to a case, but they weren't giving anything away. The older man, the one who brought the water…he was holding the flashlight while the younger one unwound the old bandage. I watched as he exposed the gauze pad, rusty brown where the blood had dried…I caught his smile as he took hold of the pad, I braced myself, but it was no good…I screamed…couldn't help it…

When I came round he was putting the finishing touches to a new dressing, he was none too gentle about it, but it looked better…at least there was no blood this time…

"I'm done with this, he's good enough to make a phone call."

Phone call...proof of life...

"Gibbs…doesn't deal…you should…let me go…"

They both laughed out loud.

"Not going to happen McGee, we've been studying your boss, we know he's a hard ass, but our boss…he loves his twin brother more than anything in the world, your team put him away. Believe me when I tell you, if he has to kill you, he will, with his own bare hands if need be. If Gibbs doesn't deal, you'll be sent back to NCIS in little pieces."

"No call for melodrama, as any law enforcement agency will tell you, I am a legitimate businessman. You should rest now Agent McGee, we'll be back shortly, there are a few technical details to be ironed out."

He must have come in when I'd blacked out...as the cell door slammed shut behind them I curled up on the floor, alone again, with nothing but time to think about dying...it was inevitable now...I'd finally caught a glimpse of the man behind the voice...he looked a lot like his brother, not identical, but close...I'd never spoken with David Devoisier, but I'd seen him when Gibbs and Fornell were interrogating him. Devoisier had killed a Marine...there was no way Gibbs would ever let him free...ever...unless they could find me, this was the last place I was going to see...and I'd started to wonder...were they even looking?

I woke with a start as the door opened again, no light this time, had another hour gone by, a day? I didn't know, I was aching all over, hot...then cold...They had more lights with them this time, I could see them...not clearly...couldn't focus...but I could see where I was. Not a cell...a cage, inside a metal box...a shipping container...it had to be...I knew only too well how anonymous those things could be...there were hundreds, maybe thousands of them...how would anyone find me here?

"Time for you to say hello to your boss Agent McGee. We can't have you lying on the floor...get that chair over here."

The younger man dragged the chair across the floor, the metal scraping on metal sounded so loud...it was almost painful to hear it after being alone for so long.

"Get up."

He put the chair right beside me, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do as he said. I tried to force myself into an upright position...couldn't even get any leverage with my good arm...

"We're wasting time, pick him up and put him on the chair, tie him to it if necessary. I want to make this call right now."

Devoisier's men took hold of me...even though they managed to avoid the actual wound, my arm still felt like white hot needles were being pushed into it, over and over...

They tied me to the chair…had to, I didn't have the strength to hold upright…Devoisier stood in front of me, he was holding a satellite phone.

"I will put you on to speak to him, all he has to know is that you are alive, there will be no necessity for too much conversation, are we clear on that McGee?"

"Gibbs won't…deal."

"I think he will, even though my idiot associates got me the runt of the litter, I think he'll want you back, after all, isn't it a Marine thing?"

Maybe it was, but I knew deep down Devoisier was right; Gibbs would have cared a heck of a lot more if Tony or Ziva had been sitting here…or Abby, he'd have moved heaven and earth to get Abby back safe.

"Could I…water?" I hated to ask them for anything, but my mouth was so dry.

The older man handed me an open bottle…I tried to take a drink, but I was shivering so hard, I couldn't get a grip on the bottle, he took it from me and held it to my lips as I took a few sips.

Devoisier was already talking. "Agent Gibbs, don't talk, listen. My name is Edward Devoisier, I have Agent McGee here…I said don't talk. Unless my brother is released from prison McGee will die. I will give you twenty-four hours to make the necessary arrangements and I will call again with details of the exchange. You may now speak to your man, keep it brief."

He held the phone to my ear.

"Tim? Are you there?" He sounded…worried, wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah Boss."

"How are you doing?"

"Could use…double fist…coffee…lots…sugar."

Devoisier grabbed the phone, "You've heard enough, he's alive. If you want to keep him that way, do as I've said, and wait for my call."

I'd been tapping the metal leg of the chair the whole time, hoping they would think I was still shivering, trying to tell Gibbs what I could…Wasn't much, three men, container…what else could I tell them? Didn't know anything…I had to hope they would notice, that Abby could clear up the audio enough to hear the long and short taps, that Tony would remember the lorry hijack case when I'd almost overdosed on caffeine…that he'd remember the Morse Code...

"What are you doing? The younger man pointed angrily at my arm. I must have still been tapping on the chair…hadn't noticed…

"N...nothing…can't stop…cold…"

I could tell from his face he didn't believe me, he raised his foot and kicked out at the chair, there was no way I could stop the momentum, and I only had a split second to prepare myself for the inevitable agony as the chair toppled to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When I came round the chair was gone, the ropes had been removed and I was lying on my back on the floor, the lights were gone too, and I was back in the darkness…everything was the same as before the phone call, I was still alone, still hurting…but something was different…my arm…something was wrong…I took a shuddering breath and managed to drag my good arm over my chest, I let the fingertips brush the new dressing…wet…was it bleeding again?

I turned my head to try taking a look…waste of time, what could I see in the dark? There was a smell…wasn't the bucket, they'd always emptied that, and I couldn't remember the last time I used it, didn't need it…didn't have the muscle power to get over to the corner any longer. So what was the smell? Must be me…how many days had it been since I'd taken a shower? Only…the smell wasn't a stale sweat kind of smell…it was stronger…acrid…oh no…no not that…if the wound was infected…I managed to turn onto my side as I retched over and over…hardly anything came up, but I didn't want to choke on my own vomit….didn't want Ducky putting that down in an autopsy report...

There was a noise…couldn't work out what it was, then I realised…my teeth were chattering, and it sounded so loud, I tried to stop it, to lie still…couldn't do it. My whole body was shaking so hard…I couldn't even control my own body, Devoisier was right, I'm the runt, lying here in my own mess, stinking the place out…Any one of the others would have got a name, a location, something that would help the investigation; what did I get? I had one chance to tell them something worthwhile and what did I come up with? I'm being held in a container by three men…useless, utterly useless…

I should drink, I had to…water would quench the fire that seemed to be raging through my body…the heat was everywhere…coming in waves…but I couldn't even move to try and find the water…had they even left any? They'd always left water and a little food, chocolate, granola bar…something….couldn't eat now…didn't want food…if I could just get a drink…

"Timmy, you should take a drink, here, let me get you some water."

"Abby?" My voice was so weak, I could barely hear it myself…No…not Abby…no one was here…I was on my own…starting to hear things now…how much longer before I fall asleep and don't wake up?

She told me once…if any one of us was hurt, she'd be there for them…Cade, when he was hurt she stayed with him through the night…she said…for friends…she'd stay…maybe I'm not a friend…didn't know any more…didn't know anything…I was hurting so much…couldn't think…had to concentrate on…breathing…it was getting harder…

Why keep trying? No one was looking for me…they didn't need me…computer geeks, dime a dozen…Devoisier was right…

Another noise…wasn't inside the container this time…outside…I knew the sound…couldn't…helicopter…sounded like a helicopter…hearing things again…quiet now…I tried not to sleep…tried to listen…in case it was real…in case it came back…nothing…just the dark and the silence…

"Get him up! There's no time to waste."

"Why don't we just leave him?"

"Because without him I won't get my brother home."

I thought I was hallucinating, but they were real alright, I felt nauseous again as they dragged me to my feet…what was happening? Why were they moving me? The exchange…had Gibbs agreed to deal? Couldn't be…

One of them…Devoisier I think, grabbed my face…his hand felt so cool against my skin…"What did you tell them McGee?"

I had no idea what he was talking about…my head was spinning…

"Answer me!" He slapped my face. I barely felt the blow…but I tried to focus on what he was saying…he was mad…that much I could tell…

"Don't…what…" I wanted to ask him a question, but I didn't even know what the question should be…it was something about the team…was that the 'them' he was asking about?

The door opened again. "They're almost here, we should leave him, get out while we can."

"I am not leaving without my brother, do you hear me? As long as we have McGee, we are in a position of strength."

It was the older of the two men talking…least I think it was…wasn't sure I could trust my own senses any longer…

"You said Gibbs wouldn't care less about getting him back, looks like you got that wrong."

Devoisier laughed quietly; there was real menace in that laugh. "Perhaps I miscalculated and he really does believe all that Marine nonsense, whatever the reason, he obviously values his man."

He grabbed my good arm, and along with the younger man they guided me out of my cage…I thought I'd been in pain before, but this…this was a whole new level of agony…trying to stay upright, even with their support…I couldn't do this…

"Stand up McGee! You will do exactly as I tell you this time; I will not hesitate to shoot you if you try anything. I will re-open negotiations with Gibbs when we are in a secure location, I don't know how he found out about this place, but rest assured Agent McGee, we are going to get out of here."

Gibbs? What was he telling me? Had they found me…truly? One of the men opened the door and I was momentarily blinded…so bright….after so long in the dark…

"Do as I say McGee, remember, I have no intention of joining my brother in prison."

They pulled me down the steps from the container, the cooler air outside hit me with the impact of a cold shower...it set me shivering again...

"Federal Agents! Drop your weapons."

Tony! It had to be…was this real? Felt real…hurting this bad couldn't be fantasy….could it? Another voice…Ziva.

"We will not tell you again, let him go, and lay your weapons on the ground."

I knew that tone, Tony called it…her Ninja voice…it was real…they were here! I tried to look at them…my head felt so heavy…could see Tony…Ziva too…Gibbs…I lifted my head as much as I could…no sign of Gibbs…He had to be here…and then I knew…I knew what was going to happen…

Tony shouted once more. "This is your final warning Devoisier; take your hands off him!"

Devoisier moved a fraction, not away from me, he held me closer, raised the gun…A single shot rang out…something warm and sticky splashed onto my face; as I felt myself falling I knew one thing was true…Edward Devoisier was not going to be joining his brother in prison...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"He's doing better, temperature's 100.2."

A voice I'd never heard before...a woman this time, was she talking about me? I had a moment of panic, was I still in the cage? No...I could tell, I was in a bed...the smell was gone...had I made it to the hospital at last? Doing better...sounded good...I felt better...still so tired...sleep a little longer...

"See, I told you, I saw his hand move."

"I think you may be right Abigail, patience my dear. He has been through a terrible ordeal, let him rest..."

They were here...I wasn't alone any longer. I should tell them...thank them...soon...

It was quiet, and dark...not the cage, no please not...wait, my eyes were closed; time to open them...it seemed to take a long time, and a lot of effort just to get them open. Wasn't dark, not daylight, didn't hurt my eyes, not like before, wasn't alone either.

"Hey Tim; good to have you back."

"Good...be back Boss..." I wanted to say more, but I started to cough, couldn't stop.

"Steady, here, ice-chips, they'll help." He held a tiny paper cup to my mouth and allowed a few ice chips to pass my lips, felt so good.

"Thanks..."

"Any time, if you need more let me know."

I smiled a little...at least I think I was smiling, hadn't done it for so long..."Not for the ice...for...Devoisier. He was going to kill me..."

"Not on my watch Tim, wish we could have got to you sooner."

"I'm just...glad you got to me..." I could feel my eyelids starting to close again...how could I be so tired when all I was doing was sleeping? There was a question...I had to ask a question...what...

"Tricia…Greg? They were...are they?" I could feel my heart beating faster, Gibbs leaned closer and took my hand in his.

"They are fine Tim, they took a good dose of Sevoflurane and Nitrous Oxide, were out of it for a few hours, but they're back at work."

That was all I needed to know...

Daylight this time, Gibbs was gone, but I wasn't alone.

"About time, do you have any idea how tedious it is watching you sleep?"

"Tony, how could McGee know such a thing? He cannot watch himself sleep."

"True; I should tell Abby."

He was gone before I even had chance to say a word. Ziva was smiling but she looked tired…

"I'm not going to hurt him Tony, I just want to…oh Tim, it's so good to see…"

I braced myself for an Abby hug, but she stopped at the bedside and simply held on tight to my left hand…I was puzzled…she always hugged everyone…I took a good look; she wasn't wearing make-up…shadows under her eyes…they all looked beat…somehow Gibbs and Ducky had got into the room too, don't know how they managed it but I was glad…it was good to see them…

"So McSnoozy, Gibbs says you talked to him last night, you going to talk to us anytime soon?"

I'd been so intent on just looking at everyone, relishing the fact that I wasn't alone, that I'd forgotten…

"Out of…practice…thank you…for getting me…out of there." My voice…didn't even sound like me.

"Here Timothy, some juice, just a few sips…that's right, gently does it." Ducky held the straw to my mouth as I drank the orange juice, tasted good.

"Thanks Ducky. How long…the cage, how long?"

Suddenly it seemed like no-one wanted to talk, Gibbs broke the silence.

"Four days, you were gone four days, this is your third day in the hospital."

"Three days..." I didn't understand…had I slept that long?

Ducky let me take another drink. "You have been very ill young man, your wound was infected, you had a high fever, it took a long time to get it under control." He put down the cup and gave me a warm smile. "It's marvellous to have you back lad."

"We should have got to you sooner Tim; my stupid fault, it took me hours to remember about the coffee, and the brake lights…"

"Stop it Tony, it wasn't all on you. I was so clumsy cleaning up the audio…I wanted to find you Tim, to have you home…I was all fingers and thumbs…" Abby was still holding on to my hand so I gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"You found me, that's what matters."

"Thanks to you Tim." Gibbs was smiling down at me. "When Ducky called from the hospital to ask why you hadn't arrived, we thought there'd been an accident. Metro PD found the EMTs out cold, no sign of you in the ambulance; there was no physical evidence, nothing that could lead us to you. The first days after you were gone…they were as tough as anything this team has had to deal with."

"You were looking…wasn't sure…" I didn't realise I'd said it aloud until I saw the shocked expressions around me.

"McGee! Why would we not be looking? You are part of this team, a friend…we would never have stopped searching, however, without your guidance we would have taken longer."

"Sorry Ziva…it's just…too much time to think I guess…I was so confused…then Devoisier said…runt of the litter…he's right too, look at me…"

Tony raised his hand and shook his head, he looked upset. "If you didn't look so sick I'd be head-smacking some sense into you. The runt! How the heck do you think we knew where to send the chopper Tim? Even when we knew it was Devoisier who had you, and we started to look at his holdings, any place where he could be keeping you…he and his brother own so many places in the Tri-State area…you could have been anywhere, it would have taken us days to search them all. But you told us, a container…narrowed it down, once we knew where his shipping company had their storage area, Director Vance approved a heat-seeking helicopter…the rest you know."

"You mean that, about the Morse Code, it really helped?"

"Cracked the case wide open McDevious. Tim, listen to me…when we found you…for a few minutes we were so happy…Devoisier was dead thanks to Gibbs' Ninja sniper skills, the other two were cuffed and ready for transport, you were safe. Only…you weren't, not right away…when I got to you…you were burning up…I thought we'd taken too long…"

I almost felt like pinching myself to be sure I wasn't dreaming, that this really was Tony talking. They had been searching, all the time I was gone…I could see that now, small wonder they all looked so tired…

"But you hadn't…you got to me as soon as you were able…I think, even when part of me wasn't sure you'd be searching…I think deep down, I knew you were…that's why I tried to give you some help…"

I saw Ducky take a quick look at the door. "I think we are about to be ushered on our way, we were given five minutes, and I rather think we've outstayed our welcome."

"It's been great to see you…thank you, all of you for getting me out of there, and for staying here with me, it means everything to me…and guys, you should all go get some sleep, you look like you need it."

I closed my eyes and smiled, allowing their expressions of outrage to wash over me, they wouldn't admit it, even to themselves, but they needed rest…I felt a light kiss on my forehead…Abby…I drifted off to sleep once more, safe in the knowledge that I wasn't on my own…

THE END


End file.
